I Hate Dogs (But I Love You)
by dyorayaki
Summary: Jongin sekarang sibuk menciumi anjing itu—Monggu—dan Kyungsoo ingin muntah pelangi karena Jongin jauh lebih menggemaskan dari anjing itu sendiri, tentu saja. (Kaisoo/BL/fluff)


_a/n: Sekuel dari Look Into My Eyes (I'm not that intimidating) hehehehe enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Hei,"

Abaikan.

"Hei,"

Tenang, ambil napas dalam, keluarkan pelan-pelan.

"Hei,"

Sabar, tunggu dulu Kyungsoo, jangan sampai terjebak tipuan macannya, sab—

"Hei,"

"APA SIH."

Baekhyun terlonjak sedikit dibentak Kyungsoo seperti itu tapi ia senyum saja. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan saksama. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, ekspresinya bingung-bingung-jijik atau mungkin bisa dibalik menjadi jijik-jijik-bingung. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menarik kepalanya lagi dan gantian memandang Jongin—yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo—sama intensnya.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo minta penjelasan tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengedikan bahunya dan menggeleng. Baekhyun kembali duduk di kursinya dengan posisi benar sambil mengusap dagunya pelan, berpikir.

"Sejak kapan kalian duduk berdua?"

"Sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang tolong pergi karena Guru Shin tidak suka kalau tugasnya tidak dikerjakan." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan super cuek sebelum menghush Baekhyun agar kembali menghadap ke depan dan berhenti mengganggu mereka berdua.

Tapi si brengsek Baekhyun memang brengsek, alih-alih memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo ia malah menyenggol Chanyeol yang sedang tidur di sampingnya.

"Ya! Chanyeolie, Kyungsoo pacaran dengan Jongin!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kompak bertatapan satu sama lain dan panik. Beruntung respon yang Chanyeol berikan hanya lenguhan "mmmmmh" yang panjang tapi itu malah membuat Baekhyun makin gemas dan ia mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol lebih keras dan bersiap meneriakkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas akan membuat malu Kyungsoo jadi ia dengan cekatan merobek kertas dari buku coret-coretannya, meremasnya hingga berubah jadi bola kemudian menjejalkan benda itu ke mulut besar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun megap-megap sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia menoleh ke Jongin dan tersenyum lagi. Senyum paling manis untuk orang paling manis hihihi.

"Kyungsoo pacaran dengan Jongin!"

Seisi kelas langsung menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat.

Dan Kyungsoo berencana untuk membawa pisau dapur esok paginya.

**.**

"Kalian jadian?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang sampai kuah mi instan yang sedang ia pegang tumpah sedikit. Suho manggut-manggut dan tersenyum cerah (tidak secerah senyum Jongin) dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo bagaikan seorang ayah yang bangga pada anaknya.

"Papa bangga sama kamu, nak." Suho tiba-tiba berujar dan Kyungsoo langsung ingat acara pencarian bakat di televisi yang sering ditonton ibunya malam-malam. Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu senang untuk protes jadi ia biarkan saja kakek Suho mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu sampai kedamaian mereka dijajah oleh duo besar-besar (Baekhyun dan Chanyeol) yang langsung memborbardir Kyungsoo dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tidak bermutu seperti berapa ukuran celana dalamnya, _heck_, Kyungsoo bahkan baru mencium Jongin tiga kali! (Kyungsoo tidak berani mencium Jongin lagi untuk beberapa waktu ini karena ia sedang sariawan (karena Jongin agak kelepasan))

Serbuan tidak penting mereka baru terhenti ketika Jongin tiba-tiba datang dan menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari duo besar-besar plus Suho itu. Karena tarikan Jongin yang kasar dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tidak sempat membawa mi instannya yang baru habis setengah bersamanya. Cemberut Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat seakan takut Kyungsoo akan berhenti mengikutinya atau hilang diambil orang.

Jongin ternyata membawanya ke atap sekolah, dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa.

"Err... Jongin?"

"Psssh.. nanti Monggu lari,"

"Monggu?" Bingung Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin yang pelan-pelan menuju pojokan atap yang tertutup seng bekas. Kyungsoo tambah bingung karena Jongin sekarang malah berbisik "pus, pus, ke sini pus," pada seng itu. Dan kebingungannya bertambah lagi melihat seekor anjing lucu berbulu tebal keluar perlahan dari sela seng itu.

"Jongin, itu anjing." Kyungsoo meringis.

"Ehem," Jongin mengangguk.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening melihat Jongin mengangkat anjing itu dan menggendongnya penuh sayang.

"Bukan kucing?" Kyungsoo bertanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sial, Kyungsoo benci anjing lebih dari apapun. Anjing itu tidak baik, anjing itu galak, anjing menggigit siapa saja yang coba menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo tidak punya sejarah baik dengan anjing ("Setan! Pergi hush hush jangan dekat-dekat hu—AH HYUNG BUBU MENGGIGITKU!" dan Kyungsoo langsung gegulingan sambil menangis sementara hyungnya tertawa-tawa dari kamar) jadi ia mengambil tiga langkah mundur mengantisipasi jika adanya bentuk-bentuk penyerangan yang mungkin dilakukan makhluk inosen lucu itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi kalau dipanggil guk guk dia tidak mau keluar." Jongin sekarang sibuk menciumi anjing itu—Monggu—dan Kyungsoo ingin muntah pelangi karena Jongin _jauh _lebih menggemaskan dari anjing itu sendiri, tentu saja.

"Monggu beri salam pada Kyungie-poo?" Jongin meraih tangan (atau kaki?) Monggu lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya seakan-akan Monggu sedang melambai pada Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa sendiri, sepertinya suka sekali dengan si Monggu. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, agak takut ketika Jongin mulai mendekat.

"Di sekolah tidak boleh ada binatang peliharaan kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut, sambil dengan hati-hati mundur perlahan. Jongin tertawa.

"Monggu liar kok, sepertinya atap sekolah memang rumahnya." Dan ia tambah mendekat.

"Ayo salaman dengan Kyungie-poo!"

"Ak—!"

**.**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya disambut dengan tabokan dari Chanyeol di dahi. Kyungsoo memekik dan langsung mencekik Chanyeol sampai terguling dari ranjangnya.

"Yah! Yah! Kyungsoo aku hanya mengecek!"

"Mengecek pantatku!"

"Bukan! Aku mengecek dahimu!"

Plak!

Satu jitakan dan semua keributan itu terhenti. Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh tanda seru kemudian gantian pada Kyungsoo dengan tanda tanya. Chanyeol masih meringis kesakitan di lantai sementara Kyungsoo kembali ke ranjangnya. Tiduran lagi, hanya untuk kaget beberapa saat kemudian.

Ini dimana? UKS kan? Kenapa dia bisa disini? Mana Jongin?

"Mana Jongin?" Kyungsoo langsung bangun lagi dan celingak-celinguk mencari si gelap itu tapi hanya Suho yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya dan Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang muring-muring di lantai dekat Suho berdirilah yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sekarang keberatan kalau kau ceritakan padaku kenapa Jongin bisa membawamu kemari dengan kondisi pingsan begitu, huh?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan panjang Suho dengan bodoh.

"Tentu saja mereka melakukan itu-itu apa lagi ya—WACK! AMPUN IYA AKU PERGI!" Chanyeol kabur ketika Kyungsoo loncat dari ranjang dan langsung meraih sepatunya untuk dilempar pada Chanyeol yang terus nyerocos seperti kereta express di Jepang. Suho mengusap wajahnya frustasi, melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tenang dan kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kyungsoo—"

"Dengar hyung, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, kami hanya.. kau tahu, Jongin menyeretku ke atap kemudian ya pus pus, ada anjing lalu ya begitu,"

"Jongin bilang kau terpeleset kayu bundar lalu jatuh dan pingsan."

"Ah,"

"Apa itu benar?" Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Ia merasa sedang diinterogasi karena kasus pembunuhan berencana nan sadis padahal dia yang jadi korban disini. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, dunia memang tidak adil.

"Sekarang Jongin dimana?" Kyungsoo turun lagi dari ranjang, memberi Suho satu tatapan minta penjelasan namun lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu menggeleng, "dia langsung pergi setelah membawamu ke sini."

Kyungsoo tercekat, dahinya mengerut tanpa sadar dan hidungnya berkedut tanda ia kesal. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menelantarkan pacar gantengnya seperti ini? Tahu begini Kyungsoo terima saja ajakan Hyunsik dari kelas sebelah untuk jalan malam Jumat dua minggu yang lalu, bukannya mengerjakan tugas fisika dari Guru Kang dan ciuman dan bikin mulutnya sariawan begini! Ia mengangguk pada Suho, kemudian meninggalkan ruang UKS bersama Suho di dalamnya.

Jongketek sialan.

**.**

"_Balas smsku pesek!" –Kyungie-poo_

"_Hei!" –Kyungie-poo_

"_OYYYY!" –Kyungie-poo_

"_Balas atau putus ok bye" —Kyungie-poo_

Sudah hampir seminggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin diam-diaman seperti anak SD yang bertengkar karena rebutan pulpen. Kyungsoo menolak untuk mengajak Jongin bicara lebih dahulu dan sepertinya Jongin terlalu pengecut untuk minta maaf padanya.

Hah.

Helaan napas yang terdengar berat dan putus asa meluncur dari bibir montok Kyungsoo. Ia mengaduk-aduk mi instan bungkusannya dengan tidak berselera, padahal hari ini dia tidak sarapan tapi entah kenapa memikirkan Jongin membuat nafsu makannya berkurang, bahkan hilang.

"Kenapa sih? Bertengkar dengan pacarmu ya?" Jongdae bertanya sambil diam-diam menyumpit mi dalam gelas sterofoam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi, sebetulnya ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongdae muncul di depannya tapi tenaganya sudah terkuras karena galau memikirkan masa depan hubungannya dengan Jongin yang baru jalan tiga minggu.

"_Man_, setahuku Jongin itu pemalu _as fuck_! Jadi kau harus mulai dulu walaupun dia yang salah."

"Tapi dia tidak balas smsku!" Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan Jongdae jadi teman curhatnya begini tapi masa bodohlah.

"Bukannya ponsel Jongin rusak?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, rusak. Kemarin dia main basket terus ponselnya jatuh terus rusak? Dia tidak bilang?"

"Kita diam-diaman."

"Ih basi banget! Padahal kalau bicara langsung selesai masalahnya, hm?" Jongdae menyumpit minya lagi tapi Kyungsoo tidak ngamuk seperti biasa karena tumben sekali Jongdae benar! Kyungsoo berani-berani saja melabrak dan mengajak Jongin pacaran kemarin kenapa sekarang tidak? Hehehehehe Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri lalu langsung berdiri dari kursinya, memberi Jongdae kecupan dipipi kemudian berlari menembus keramaian kantin menuju kelas mereka.

Nafsu makan Jongdae ikut hilang.

**.**

"Kim Jongiiinnn _where are youuuuu_?" Dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang pas-pasan Kyungsoo berseru-seru pede di kelasnya, menarik perhatian anak-anak sekelas. Beberapa anak mulai tertawa cekikikan dan ada dari mereka yang bisik-bisik, membuat Kyungsoo curiga.

"Mana Jongin?"

"Tadi keluar," Sehun menyahut dari kursi paling belakang.

"Bohong! Tuh buntutnya ada di lemari!" Zitao membalas, Sehun melirik setan tapi Zitao hanya tertawa-tawa. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan menunjuk-nunjuk Zitao lalu tos sambil tertawa, "yo, Zitao, _my friend_ yo!"

Kyungsoo dengan senang hati joging menuju lemari di pojok kelas tempat Jongin sembunyi. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam lemari dan benar saja, ia langsung disambut dengan senyum takut-takut dari Jongin.

**.**

"Maaf,"

Mereka sudah berduaan di atap sekolah dan Jongin masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya. Padahal sudah hampir seperempat jam mereka di sana. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah Jongin walaupun sebenarnya mudah karena Jongin lebih tinggi darinya, jadi Kyungsoo tinggal mengintip saja dari bawah.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

"Maaf!"

"Lihat aku dong!" Kyungsoo berseru dan dengan lembut mengangkat dagu Jongin agar kepala itu terangkat. Dan hatinya langsung mencelos melihat Jongin begitu lesu dan lemah, jelas sekali bukan hanya dia yang galau.

"Aku tidak marah kok," Jongin masih menatapnya.

"Tapi kau membuatku gugup,"

"Mataku memang hebat, heh."

Jongin tertawa dan Kyungsoo ingin loncat dari gedung karena gila, ia kangen berat dengan suara tawa Jongin. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dan Jongin juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama karena ia juga kangen berat dengan suara tawa dan bulan sabit Kyungsoo jadi refleks saja Jongin menarik dasi Kyungsoo dan memeluk lelaki kecil itu erat.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu kau benci anjing," Jongin berbisik sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Maaf juga aku langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengantarmu ke UKS aku ada urusan mendadak yang sangat penting dan ponselku rusak jadi aku tidak bisa menelponmu, dan aku takut kau marah padaku jadi aku—"

Jongin tidak sempat meneruskan kalimatnya karena sudah dibungkam duluan dengan bibir Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak tahu tapi wow, Kyungsoo tidak seseram yang dia pikirkan.

**.**

Jongin sariawan beberapa hari kemudian dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyesal.

("Karma tidak pernah kena macet sekarang," Kyungsoo berseru senang sambil menggelitik perut Monggu. Jongin meringis di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.)

.

.

.

a/n: kalo nggak paham maafkan ya, lagi bosan terus kepikiran kaisoo jadinya gini deh ya gitu. Ide awal sama ending juga g nyambung bodo ah kebelet nulis maafkan ya saranghae. Yaudah deh makasih banyak chingu chingu nae sarang yang baca dan review laff you (tebar cinta nagisa)


End file.
